


Like a Summer Storm

by shadowofrazia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detroit, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofrazia/pseuds/shadowofrazia
Summary: If there was anything Yuuri liked about Michigan summers, it was the thunderstorms. They happened suddenly, after days and days of humidity that grew until it was impossible to sweat and nearly as impossible to breathe.Yuuri and Phichit watch a thunderstorm together.





	

If there was anything Yuuri liked about Michigan summers, it was the thunderstorms. They happened suddenly, after days and days of humidity that grew until it was impossible to sweat and nearly as impossible to breathe. Those days were best spent on the ice, finding every reason to keep from going out into the sticky heat made worse by the concrete around them. 

“This weather is going to kill me,” Yuuri sighed, throwing himself backwards onto Phichit’s bed. Phichit poked Yuuri in the side with his foot, laughing when Yuuri yelped and rolled as far out of reach as he could without falling off the bed.

“I heard thunder,” Phichit said. “Hopefully that means the humidity will break soon.” 

Yuuri groaned and turned over to lay on his stomach. 

“Stop being so dramatic and get up here, or I’m going to make you sleep in your own room.”

“Phichit, I took a shower, but I already feel like I need another one,” Yuuri said, but moved up to sit beside Phichit against the headboard. 

“You’re going to smash my pillows,” Phichit muttered. “You’ll wake up tomorrow and whine about your neck.” 

Phichit wasn’t wrong, but Yuuri was saved from admitting that by a distant roll of thunder. He smiled. The air was already feeling cooler as it blew through the window. There was flash of lightning, and Yuuri counted quietly.

“One...two...three...four--” 

Thunder rumbled.

“Four kilometers,” said Phichit. 

“I think we have to say miles,” Yuuri pointed out. It’d been one of their American rinkmates who had told them to count the seconds between the lightning and the thunder to see how close the storm was. 

“I think we have to say miles,” Phichit mocked, rolling his eyes. 

Yuuri took off his glasses and leaned across Phichit to set them on the nightstand. He settled back against the headboard, scooting closer to Phichit as the rain began to fall. 

Yuuri loved the sound of the rain against the pavement, and the way the lightning painted the world blue. The clap of thunder that followed was so loud and sudden that it made both Phichit and Yuuri jump. Phichit rested his forehead on Yuuri’s arm and huffed out a laugh. 

“You’re usually the jumpy one,” he muttered into Yuuri’s shoulder, snaking his arm over Yuuri’s waist. They sat in silence, watching the storm build outside. 

“The rain smells different here,” said Yuuri quietly after a moment. 

“Does it?” asked Phichit, lightly drumming a pattern against Yuuri’s side. 

Yuuri hummed. 

“It smells like the city. It doesn’t smell like rain. At home, it smells like trees and soil and the sea.” 

“You really miss it, don’t you?” 

Yuuri closed his eyes, listening to the wind and the rain, and focusing on the feeling of Phichit’s fingers against his skin. 

“I think about visiting, but then I wonder if I’d be able to leave once I was there.” 

Lightning lit up the room, and Yuuri opened his eyes just as thunder crashed around them. Yuuri shifted them so they were both resting on the pillows, and tucked a lock of hair behind Phichit’s ear.

“I’m happy here,” said Yuuri. “I’ll be able to see my family and Vicchan soon enough.” 

“You’re always so optimistic,” Phichit said. 

There was another crash of thunder, and Phichit and Yuuri looked out the window in time to see the buildings around them silhouetted against the lightning blue sky.

Yuuri missed his family and his dog and his town, but he really did like Detroit. He liked the strange foods, and the music, and the people he met in his college courses. He liked training with Celestino and the others at the rink. But most of all, he liked this. He liked lying in the dark with Phichit beside him, watching storms light up the world. 

Phichit yawned and curled closer to Yuuri, who readjusted so the pair of them could be more comfortable. 

Yuuri couldn’t see the storm like this, but he could smell the coconut oil Phichit used in his hair, and could hear the rain falling over his sleeping city, and knew this could be home, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first Yuri on Ice fic. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
